Lorissa Asirol
Lorissa Salori Asirol is one of the main protagonists along with Mimi Kat and Jeremy. Appearance Lorissa wears a range of outfits but her main one consists of a light aqua shirt with buttons with a purple V collar, a blue gradient skirt and manganese blue shoes. She is most notable for the red ribbon that she wears in her hair. Lorissa also has hazelnut hair with the same colour for her eyes. Wand Lorissa's wand has a red ribbon tip, like the one she wears in her hair. It leaves a pink trail of small blue holographic ribbons. Personality Lorissa is a warm, caring personality and holds high expectations for herself. She is more mature than Mimi or Jeremy and is a quick thinker, also mostly optimistic. She is shown to be patient and takes her responsibilies very seriously. She also seems to be quite good at giving advice but often the wrong kind. Lorissa is a confident, academic student that seems to get along well with most people, though sometimes she can be a pushover. Super Alter Ego Her super alter ego when playing "Prohibit Domination" is Havoc who is the sidekick for Babel Bangarang, aka Mr Mayhem. Relationships Mimi Kat Lorissa is best friends with Mimi. They first made contact on Lorissa's first day of school when she was in the middle of a post traumatic stress disorder about failing until Mimi came up to her and reassured that everything would be fine, even adding that she could go to her whenever she needed. Lorissa is often seen together with Mimi and she frequently joins in with her plans, (unless they get too out of hand where she will usually try to induce her out of it although this generally doesn't work due to Mimi's stubborness) and helps her whenever she can. Mimi is shown to usually stand up for Lorissa when she needs to and Lorissa is always there when Mimi needs comforting. The two have a very close bond although they have many differences and generally tell eachother all their secrets. Aster Sprattakin The two have always been rivals ever since Lorissa got hit in the head by a basketball by Aster. This would end happening more and more often but Aster would never apologise. Lorissa eventually started getting revenge on Aster by always trying to trip her. They constantly compete against eachother in classes, recess and even with playing PD. Their rivalry is very prominent in the series and it was only at the beginning of Chapter 3 when they REALLY started to convert to full-on hate. They will rarely cooperate and will try to even go to lengths such as attempted murder (Aster) and ego shaming (Lorissa). Jeremy Koman Lorissa is good friends with Jeremy. They often share food and Jeremy almost always goes to Lorissa whenever he needs relationship advice with Mimi. When Mimi is off doing some outrageous thing, this usually gives them time to hang out. They get along pretty well although Lorissa despises Jeremy's stubborness like she does with Mimi. Principal Rainwell Lorissa is very triggered by Pr. Rainwell's behaviour towards students. She perceives the principal to be a "crazy woman", such as the time when Rainwell told the students to go back to their class even though aware of the titan that was destroying the school. Lorissa scolds her for commanding this and ever since then, it has been known for Rainwell to constantly try to give her detention or suspend her. However, Lorissa doesn't exactly hate her. She is usually more annoyed by her irresponsibleness. Rainwell will usually not care though. Talents Broomstick Flying It is hinted that Lorissa is the best at flying on a broomsticks among her friends. Academic Skills Lorissa has excellent academic skills and although repeatedly teases and taunted by her friends and other students for being a "nerd", this does not stop her from almost always being able to get good grades in class. Persuation Lorissa is displayed to always be able to convince any individual (or group) to do what she wants (though she does not abuse this ability to purposely benefit herself) and usually is able to get away with most things even though the only person who seems to be immune to her good persuation is Mimi. Quotes A few of Lorissa's common catchprases are: "Don't you think we should do something about it?", "I'm not a nerd!" and "You crazy woman!.." (mostly used when speaking to Principal Rainwell.) "I'm sure Jeremy will be glad to see you...." "Dude. Weak." "Aw man, I wish school was longer!" "Hey you know what a little bird just told me? That you're a retard and you deserve to go to hell." "Nah, I can just get Mimi to do all the work for me, so you should watch out." "I swear if I could just strangle you right now, but I have blades in my palms.." "You wanna bet on that?" "Chocolate? Nah, that thing I just feed you was poop."